


Creator of Life and Father to All That is True

by DatLAG



Series: Komahina AU One-Shots(?) [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Celestial Brush, F/M, Humor, It's the Okami game dbhjd, Legends, M/M, Okami - Freeform, One Shot, its only the first chapter tho, well its only the start the ships are weak hjbcdsj, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: A land once governed by gods has been ovetaken by demons, as a multi headed dragon had awoken from its sumber.It is now the task of the God of Truth and the Sun, his true form sealed away and trapped in the shape of a wolf, to save the land from this evil, with the help of a little sprite artist, and the Minor God of the Stars.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Komahina AU One-Shots(?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Creator of Life and Father to All That is True

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with The AUs I dunno if I'm Ever Going to Finish  
> So anyways, this is just the start chapter so the ships are hella weak, but since they are in the plan it's fair that i put them there.

Once upon a time in a faraway land of old, was a tiny village named Jabberwock. A village basking in tranquility and the air of the sea, and every tree was honored as a diety. Alas, the tranquility was not eternal, as a cave dwelling beasts, a multi headed dragon named Tsumugi, had an endless appetite and would feed on the village if they didn’t give her a sacrifice. Ence so, a young maiden was offered to the creature at the annual festival, as no one dared to disobey the powerful horrific beast.

When the night of the sacrifice drew near, an unknown young man would venture close to the village. He would walk through the streets in the depth of night like a soldier patrolling or watch from afar everytime someone left the village, keeping a close eye on them. Never speaking a word to anyone, and his face hidden behind the mask of a wolf. People assume he was a follower of Tsumugi, or a demon having taken human form.

A young swordsman by the name Makoto tried to challenge the masked teen multiple times, believing him to be evil, however the mysterious brown haired young man was too elusive, too skilled, and would quickly make his escape against any and all attempts at fighting.

The fateful night of the sacrifice, a white plumed arrow pierced the dark sky and struck at the roof of the town’s most intelligent maiden, Kyoko. Signaling her to be the next victim of the beast’s hunger. Makoto however, refused to let her be devoured by Tsumugi, as he harbored strong feelings for the woman. So he went into the monster’s den in her place, hoping to finally end the dragon’s reign of terror. Inside the beast’s cave, the fight between the swordsman and dragon raged. Makoto fought valiantly, but his blade could not pierce the monster’s hide. He eventually collapsed from fatigue, trying to muster his strength to win, but his exhaustion was too strong from the intense battle. Just before death could come for him in the form of Tsumugi’s sharp claws and fangs, the masked brunet appeared. He beared a blade against the monster, and another battle raged in the darkness of the night.

Makoto could only stare in disbelief as the brunette seemed to bend reality itself to his will, creating winds to counter Tsumugi’s flames, slowing down time itself to escape from a close attack, summoning invisible cuts... As if he was painting on the fabric of the world itself. But Tsumugi was protected by a mysterious power, keeping her from dying. The brown haired masked teen, covered in gashes, still stood tall in front of the beast, ignoring his blood pouring out of his wounds and death knocking at his door. With a last ounce of strength, he reached toward the sky, with his mouvement the dark clouds overhead dissipated, only leaving the moon shining brightly upon the battlefield. The moonlight lit Makoto’s sword as a beacon of hope, revigorating his strength and the sharpness of his blade. The swordsman once again threw himself into battle, and swung the golden sword at Tsumugi’s necks with technique and grace. One by one, the heads fell down her body, and her curse was lifted.

But it wasn’t without a price. Makoto hurried to the masked teen, who was succumbing to his wounds. Before taking his final breath, the brunet reached into the sky once again, and the sun shone brightly at his signal. As the sunlight was beaming upon him, he took off his mask, revealing a handsome face bearing a satisfied smile, before his consciousness slipped away and he fell into an eternal cold sleep. Indebted to the brunet, Makoto scooped up his corpse and brought it back with him to the village, to honor him as a warrior he truly was.

Upon arriving at the village, the people could only stare in shock and sorrow as the brown haired swordsman told the tale, and the brunet’s body was getting colder and colder. The villager buried the young man, erected a shrine on his tomb and dubbed the fallen warrior Hajime Hinata: the new beginning towards the sun.

The blade Makoto wielded thanks to Hajime also received a name: the Truth Blade, for striking just and true through Tsumugi’s darkness. It was placed in the beast’s den, as if to repel any other potential threats that could attack the village and take over the dark cave. With those last actions, people were looking forward to an endless era of peace.

However, this was not the end of the tale. 100 years had passed since then, and without any warning, Tsumugi lived once more. Raising her cave once again and spreading her curse through the land. Demons, yokai, monsters and curses ran rampant as she somehow breathed new life.

But one village was still partially spared, deep within the land, Jabberwock still enjoyed the protection of the trees they honored. It was here that the new chapter of the tale began.

* * *

Before the shrine of the fallen warrior, a beautiful holy maiden stood forth, surrounded by light and wearing a shiny dress, her blonde hair overflowing with elegance and grace.

“How can this be..?” She murmured, looking at the devastated horizon and darkness in the lands far away. “What could’ve transpired for such a tragedy to strike?” She clutched her fist. “I must act quickly, my power is almost spent from all those years of protecting this village…”

She took a deep breath, raised her hand, and made the motion of a circle. In her grasp, a light green shield marked and graved with symbols of light and fire appeared in her hand.

“Oh Creator of Life and Father to All That is True… please bless us with your holy light, and shine upon this dark and polluted world… let your heavenly rays become our hope, and strike true through the curse to cleave a future for us all!”

She threw the shield into the air, revealing on its other side was a bright mirror. Light peared from the glass and shone upon the grave. As light engulfed the shrine, the shield dove in the sea of white.

From inside the shrine the howl of a wolf was heard, the light dissipated, revealing a majestic brown wolf, bearing white markings on its body like paint brushes, the tip of his tail tainted black like ink, and the green divine instrument on his back now surrounded by a warm controlled fire, circling around its edges.

The wolf looked around him, the environment and itself, getting familiar with the world once more after being dormant for a century. The maiden, the lesser god of the humans Sonia, bowed before the animal. “Words cannot express how relieved I am to see you again. Alas, it seems your form upon this earth has been compromised… Your power must’ve weakened over the years, and the darkness must’ve also sealed away your true appearance, keeping you from unraveling your full power and majesty.”

The wolf let out a whine.

“Even so, seeing you at all brings joy to my heart, Hinata Hajime-sama.” She showed the environment around her. “Take in the state of the land, it has fallen into the claws of monsters and yokais, the beautiful and peaceful country of Hope’s Peak is almost no more.” She bowed once more. “Please, use your power to purify the land and punish those who would do us harm.”

The animal, Hajime, let out a bark of agreement.

Sonia was about to continue, when she felt something ruffle in her clothes. She moved her leg quickly, kicking out the creature out of her robe. On the ground was a bug sized pink haired teen, possessing cicadas like wings and a minuscule brush. “Ow-!”

“Oh my!” Exclaimed the lesser god. “It is just you again bug.”

The tiny teen quickly got up. “I am not a bug! I’m a _bug person!_ A _sprite!_ That’s another thing! And I’m the wandering artist Kazuichi!”

Hajime was unimpressed.

Kazuichi got frustrated. “Hey furball! I can see you laughing at me!”

Hajime wasn’t laughing, he was still unimpressed.

The bug person let out a groan. “I’ll show you just how great I am!” He somehow pulled out a scroll, even with his tiny size Kazuichi had mastered the magic of making objects miniscule for transport, and he quickly drew on said scroll with his tiny brush, before throwing it at the wolf’s noise. It was an ink brush painting of Sonia which was well done. “Not bad huh?”

The brown animal let out a bark.

“Thank you! Finally some respect!” The ground growled beneath them. Kazuichi quickly jumped on Hajime’s nose in surprise. “Wh-what was that!?”

Sonia was slowly surrounded by a strong light. “Hinata-sama, I’ve used all of the powers I had to protect Jabberwock, alas I cannot maintain this form anymore… To protect the villagers, I was forced to encase their souls and spirits within the fruit of the sacred tree. By cutting it off, you will bring the village to life once more.”

The wolf whined.

“Do not worry about me. I won’t disappear, I am just exhausted, I will rest until I restore my power.” Her form slowly started to fade away.

Kazuichi was shocked. “Hey _wait-”_

“Please Hinata-sama, restore this world. It is my only wish.” With this sentence, she faded away. Revealing behind her a tall by weak tree bearing a massive pink fruit.

Kazuichi let out a sob. “Miss Sonia!”

Hajime whined and shook his head. He then walked towards the tree.

The bug person patted the animal with a sniffle. “We gotta honor Miss Sonia’s wish! I’m tagging along whether you want it or not furball!”

Hajime rolled his eyes and let out a gruff. Before him he observed the tree, and the very high up fruit.

Kazuichi scratched his chin. “There’s no way we can cut it off without some special power! We’re probably going to search around first.”

In the tree was a wide hole that seemingly led to some kind of holy realm. Hajime ran inside with no hesitation, and inside the holy tree was a wide plain with stars above, an illogical unbelievable sight.

Hajime ran deeper inside, and was starting to get more and more familiar with his new body. He bit and rushed into things to get in touch with his strength.

“Wow- calm down boy!” Exclaimed Kazuichi. “Don’t exhaust yourself!”

Hajime groaned and shook his head.

“Be careful dude! You never know!” The bug jumped back into the wolf’s fur.

The brunette found a few pots to break to train, inside were yens that Kazuichi wasted no time rendering miniscule and collecting them in his pouch. Hajime also flexed his jumping abilities, like jumping on walls and learned how to use the shield on his back for better damage with rushing into things. He could open chests this way. Kazuichi wasn’t going to complain if the wolf headbutting was going to give him some money. However, in the chest was a bone. It quickly made Hajime wag his tail, but he pushed the bone towards Kazuichi.

“Wait, you want me to keep that stuff..?”

Hajime barked.

The pink haired bug could make things as small as he needed so he _could_ keep it. He wasn’t very hype about having bones in his pouch however. But said bone radiated holy energy, so maybe it could at least be a good luck charm. “Ok fine, leave the item hoarding to me I guess.”

The wolf came closer to the bug and slightly licked his tiny face, covering Kazuichi in saliva.

“Oh _ew-_ Ok you can be thankful but don’t do that again! I have scrolls and ink in the bag you know!”

The wolf whined.

He jumped back into Hajime’s fur. “Just be careful!”

As they ventured deeper inside, they found that their only way forward was a broken bridge, Kazuichi took it as his cue.

“Haha! It’s my time to shine!” He pulled out his brush. “Ever heard of brush techniques? It’s a godly power that lets you paint on reality itself!”

The animal had his ears raised up in attention.

“Caught your interest eh? You can learn those techniques thanks to the brush gods! Let me show you what I mean…”

Before them, the bridge gap seemed covered in ink for the flash of a second, before the ink was replaced by a newly made construction.

“Ta-da! This one’s called Rejuvenation! I learned it thanks to Miss Sonia! Though it’s… the only one I know and I can only use a brush technique once per day… But I’m working on it! I’m gonna learn all the techniques!”

A voice echoed through the realm. “Oh, really?”

Hajime quickly took a batting stance in preparation for an enemy, but instead, another canine appeared. However, it was skinny, with overflowing white fur. The white animal jumped towards the two other creatures, and on its last stroll towards the others, the wolf transformed into a more human form. A white haired teen in white and dark green robes.

Hajime tilted his head and let out a wondering noise.

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. “Who the heck are you?”

The white haired teen bowed. “I’m the lesser god of the stars, Nagito! And this is my personal realm.” He crossed his arms. “I had to move it inside of this tree to protect myself and this place. Keeping it clean from potential monsters.” He eyed Hajime and quickly bowed. “I cannot believe a lower god such as myself is in the presence of the Father to All That is True! I never gazed upon you before, after all, you are the god of the sun, night and day don’t meet that often. But I can feel it, our savior is back with us! Such wonderful shine!”

Kazuichi waved his hand. “Can you stop with the fanboying?”

Nagito ignored him. “However I am perplexed. The tales of Hinata Hajime-sama depict him as a handsome young man, not a wolf. Have I heard an inaccurate version of the tale all this time?”

The pink bug got frustrated. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

“Oh right.” Nagito shrugged. “I heard you want to learn all the brush techniques, little sprite?”

“Yes!”

The lesser god sighed.

“What?”

“Well, without a god, you can’t.”

“What!? Why!?”

The white haired being pointed upwards. Above them was the constellation of an exotic bird, but it was incomplete, a single star missing. “This is a sealed god. Trapped away in a constellation by the darkness. As a lesser god I was spared, but all owners of the brush techniques were trapped away. It is possible to restore them with the celestial brush, but only a holy being can restore the stars.”

“Then why can’t you do it?”

Nagito sighed again. “I am unable to use the techniques. Lower gods can only transmit its knowledge, but only true higher beings and mortals with skill can use them. So unless you have a god to paint the constellations for you and give you knowledge, you cannot learn the techniques.”

“What!?” He pulled out his brush. “I’ll show you!”

And nothing happened.

 _“What.”_ He exclaimed.

“You tried to draw the star, you failed. Now, let me transmit what I know to the real god here!” The white haired teen kneeled in front of Hajime. “Am I allowed to touch you Hinata-sama?”

Hajime smelled the other’s hands before barking.

“Thank you, I am truly not worthy of your kindness.” Nagito petted the wolf’s head and closed his eyes. Hajime leaned into the warm touch, and the lesser god’s powers were transferred into the higher god. “There. Now please, show us your holy might.”

Nagito walked back and Hajime barked and howled.

* * *

On a higher plane, the world was reduced as a scroll. A human-like hand, but one belonging to Hajime’s true form picked up a brush and dipped it into ink, before painting a single spot on the constellation, restoring its missing star.

Afterwards, everything was swallowed by light, and Hajime’s true form, wearing his wolf mask, was watching an exotic bird descend from the constellation. The bird transformed into its true form, the higher god Angie.

She put her hands together and bowed at the view of the god. “Oh Creator of Life and Father to All That is True, I am Angie, goddess of arts and crafts. It has been so long since you have graced us with your presence! I am delighted to see you!” She giggled. “But as you can tell, all of the other gods have been scattered in constellations through the lands of men. We need you to restore them to their former glory, just like you did with me! I will give you my technique, Rejuvenation! Claim back your power and use it to restore what was once broken, and mend the spirits of men!”

* * *

The wolf was bathed in light and barked. He then ran past Nagito right in front of another broken bridge. He let out another howl and on the higher plane, he inked the gap and the bridge reappeared before them.

Nagito applauded and Kazuichi was wide eyed. Hajime didn’t waste any time dashing forward again, deeper into the realm, the bug hanging to his fur for dear life and the lesser god transforming back into an animal, following the other wolf while keeping some distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being unable to continue this because the plot was a mess in my head. I didn't know where to stop the story at all and I didn't feel like I had the will power to go through all of it jdsfnbhvjsd  
> Anyways, sorry about this. It's probably weak and pretty bad, but I'm putting it out there anyways. Who knows?  
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
